Has Yet to be Named
by thy Strawberry Hunter
Summary: Canada runs off into the house wailing. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was being mean, especially Alfred. With a clouded head, he comes up with the ridiculous idea to make a new name for himself and he runs away. -oneshot-
1. Chapter 1

Has Yet to be Named

~~~~~~~~~~ SweetTart Hetalian Stories ~~~~~~~~~~

_Happy birthday tooo you!_

The children sing as Alfred and Matthew blow out the candles, Al blowing out the most. "YES!" He cries out knocking his brother over. Mathew's birthday was actually three days before Al's but France and England figure they could throw a party on Al's birthday, saving money the nation's seem to be having trouble with. "C -can we open the presents now?" Mathew asked softly, tugging on France's coat. He was less interested in the cake as his brother was. Bending down to meet eye to eye the iolder nation answers "Oui, in fact me and Arthur have a special present for you. Follow me~"

France push past the streesed out Arthur who was trying to prepare the fireworks little america had wanted with swarms of children running around him. Mathew soon found himself in the kitchen. And sitting right on the chair of the dinning table was the cutest thing Mathew had seen. He quickly lets go of France's leg and runs over to it, picking it up and swinging it around. "His name is Kumajiruo, and he's all yours." France said chuckling to himself, the little nation was just to happy it was overwhelming.

"All mine! Really!" the little canadian exclaims, smothering the little polar bear. Mathew was just so happy. And even though he was secretly bummed out about how his brithday party was moved and combined with his brothers, and that they had to share a cake, and the party was made up mostly of Al's friends, he was overjoyed with his birthday present. "We'll I suppose we should go over and open the rest of you boy's presents outside, Alfred probably finished his cake and is impatient." France encrourages placing his hand behhind the young boy's back, guiding him out the door and over to the picnic table.

"Come on!" Al calls out, he notices the little polar bear wrapped tightly in Mathew's arms. "Aww I want one too!" he cries out switching stares between the chuckling France and busy England. Mathew srengthens his hold on Kuma, not wanting to give his gift that was meant for him and only him, anyways, America already had a bunny rabbit that _he_ had to take care of.

"Alfred, there is no way we are getting you another pet. Besides, you asked for fire works and I'm working on it." Arthur counters, giving little canada relief over the matter. He makes his way to the table. The kids are all gathers around them at the table, excited to see their faces when they open the gifts they've prepared for them. Mathew beggins looking for presents with his name on it while his brother is already tearing away the wrappings off boxes. The little canadian does find what he's looking for but isn't too happy with how he found it.

On each of his presents, they are tagged with 'Alfred's brother' or something similar to that. Mathew tries not to feel bad, he was used to people not really remembering his name anyways. Alfred notices his brothers disapointment and looks over his shoulder realizing the source of the negativity. He laughs outloud. Mathew blushes, quite embarrassed by his brothers rude reaction.

"Don't worry, I'll straighten it out with everyone~" he whispers into his brother's ear before standing up on the table, knocking boxes of gift over. "HEEEEY! EVERYONE!" Alfred yells, catching all the other kid's attention. "So you all know me as the hero! But no one really remembers my brother!" He starts off a few who's coming from the audience. Mathew lowers his head doing his best to hide behind his little polar bear. He does appreciate that America is doing his best to stand up for him. He secretly blushes burying his face into Kuma's fur. "So as of today! I want you all to remember my brother as-!" America shouts.

_BOOM BANG KABOOOSH_

The fires works explode into the air, England had finally been able to set them off. But what was it, Alfred had said. Mathew's face was in disbelief. He had just told everyone to call Canada, _that_. "Th -thats not my name!" He quickly shouts, trying his best to see if he can undo the damage his brother had done. The fireworks continue to explode in the air. Everyone was laughing, and calling him what Alfred had claimed his brother to be. "N -no!" Mathew shouts, tears begin to form into his eyes. But no one even notices his rejection against such. Mathew turns to look at America who was being distracted by the burning products in the air.

Canada runs off into the house wailing. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Sure France remembered him, sure England was terribly nice. But everyone was being mean, especailly Alfred. With a clouded head, he comes up with the ridiculour idea to make a new name for himself. The little canadian places Kuma down on the floor and dashes to his room. He quickly comes back with a sweater, goggles, a babckpack and his piggy bank. He smashes it open startling the bear.

He gathers the insides of the butchered pig and grabs Kuma a snack. "I'm never coming back here!" he swears, picking up his little friend happily noming on fishsticks. He makes his way through the side door to avoid anyone seeing them and he makes way for the street, running as fast as his little feet could carry them.

As nightfall approouched, and the little children went home, France and England were cleaning up. England was already drunk and making a more of a mess than tidying things up and France was well, busily sipping wine. America, tired but happy, latches himself onto Arthur. "England! I'm bored now!" he complained, "We'll help us clean up then." He answers. "But I don't waaant to." America cries rushing over to France.

"Go play with Matteiu then." France says before the younger nation was able to say anything and knock over his drink. Alfred pouts, but decides he should play with his brother with their new presents. They haven't done that yet afterall. Alfred makes his way to their room only to find no one there. He quickly searches the house, coming back to his gaurdians emptyhanded. "I can't find him..." he sniffs.

"What do you mean?" Arthur questions sobbering up. "I check our room, I looked in the tub, and even the the secret room." Alfred answers, "Matties not here!" England glares at France questioningly at the metion of a secret room he wasnt aware of, but a concern look soon takes over his face. "Are you sure he's not here?" France asks getting up from the spot he was lying on."I -I am sure! He's not anywhere!" France and England look each other and all three begin to search the house again.

The older nations decide to call the police. "So when was the last time you saw him?" The officer asks, America was crying in France's arms. "Well, I think we all last saw him for sure when they were opening presents so about five hours ago." England answers quickly glancing over his shoulder to get approval from the other countries. "M'kay, we'll keep and eye out for him, if he doesn't turn up withing the next 19 hours, give us another call."

"What! Can't you do something! This. Is. A. Child! Were talking about." England explodes, France doing his best to hold him back while quieting Alfred. "I'm sorry but he wont be considered a missing person until after 24 hours, and the police force aren;t allowed to do anyting until then." The officer makes his way back to his car, "I'm truly sorry."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! YOU LAZY GIT!" England calls out ready to march over to the car and beat the crap out of the officail. France and littl America struggle to hold back the raging nation. The car soo pulls out of the drive way and down the road out of their sights. All they can do is wait. England goes out to do his own searching while France makes housecalls. "It'll be okay Alfred, just go to sleep and we'll for sure find him in the mourning." Englend ensured before he left.

America wasn't so sure he could just lay there doing nothing while his brother was missing. Suddenly he realizes its his fault he's gone. Mathew probably ran away after what he did. "Oh no... What did I do!" He shouts out instantly raising from his bed. he makes a quick decision, and begins to write a note. He struggles to cover his pillows with the heavy blanket on his bed and places the little peice of paper with it. If the gaurdians manage to find out he's missing to at least he left a note. He the rushes over to grab a sweater and notices Canada's piggy back missing. Curious he sneaks off into the kitchen where he saw shatttered porcelin on the floor.

France was to busy to notice him crawl by so he get up and walks ove to the still not cleaned kitchen. He finds the shattered bank and some fishsticks on the floor. Well at least he was sure Mathew ran away now. He started going out the back door when he noticed a little flier. He picked it up and read it.

_Acrobat! Clowns! Animals! Come to the circus and join us for a fun night in town! Only one day in town!_

Alfred checked the date, it was in town! But only for today. But now something else caught his eye.

_Would you like to join the traveling circus? Tonight a meeting will be held, so bring your act!_

America now knows where Canada is. He runs out the door not bothering to close it and heads towards the bus station.

"Waaaah~!" Mathew breaths. He had taken the shuttle with his little polar bear and ended up at the circus. He for sure could make a name for himself here. Not that he could do anything that he was seeing there but he could always learn along the way. "Look kuma! There's another polar bear!" He exclaims pointing at another much taller than his own and in a silly outfit. Kumajiruo looks up at the laughing boy. "Who?" He wonders.

Mathew sighs, even his bear doesn't know who he is. then again they just met today and once he becoms famous and earns his respect, everything will be fine. After the show, he and Kuma look for the tent holding the auditions for new circus -freaks- workers behind multiple tents used for storage and away from any crowds. Something about his size suddenly runs into him. He falls over feeling ran over by a bull. "MATTIE!" a fimiliar voice shouts.

Mathew lowers his freaked out bear and opens his eyes looking up. Face to face with his brother he begins to yell. "W -what are you doing h -here!" He puches his brother off angerly who smiles brightly. "I'm so glad I found you! I thought you were lost! And as the hero I-" Alfred started explaining waving his hands in the air. Mathew interupts sternly though, "I am not going back! Not after what you did! Now everyones going to remember me as _that_! Over here, I'll make a new name for myself. Kuma and I will become famous and we'll forget all about you!" He shouts. Alfred had never seen his brother so serious about something, the guilt eats him up.

"Mattie, I'm sorry. I really am I didn't mean to. It was a joke I swear." Alfred says, cluthcing onto a part of his pants. "So please come back home, everybodies worried about you." The little nation begins to reach out for his brother's hand. Mathew flinches and jerks away from him, tears begin to pour down his face. "S -stay away!" He says stepping back shakily. "Mattie!" America calls out again causing little canada to step back further. Large items suddenly come raining down.

Mathew quite dazed and confused trie to lift himself up. "Uhhh..." he lets out, feeling a weight on his chest. Alfred pushes himself up. "Are you ok?" The little american asks worridely helping his brother up. "Ouch!" Mathew yelps, more tears pouring down his face. He lets go on the bewildered kuma and tightly hold onto his leg, rolling around. When Mathew stepped back he hit an old popcorn machine causing it to move and knock over a few boxes stacked above them. Luckily Alfred dove pulling the young nation out of the way before he recieved a concussion or a ticket to heaven. Unfortunetly the heacy box-crates had topple over his leg.

Crying uncontrollably, Alfred comforts Mathew as best as he can. Even Kuma crawls over worriedly to his master, nuzzling. "Mattie-" America says also beggingin to cry. "Mathew, please just come home!" Mathew stops rolling around and looks up at his brother. Pure sorrow is on his face. Concern and Guilt are behind his water filled eyes. His frown farther down than his normal idiotic smiles up. Matthew sniffs trying to get his breathing under control. "o -okay..." he answers, he closes his eyes and cries more. Alfred holding onto his brother dearly cries along too.

Little Canada is lifted onto little America's back. Alfred then takes a hold of the now sleeping Kuma. "First stop?" America laughs softly. "Home." Canada giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~ SweetTart Hetalia Stories ~~~~~~~~~~

DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD ONEHOTS ARE TO ME! Well, THEY'RE RLY RLY HARD aaaaaaugh. I is used to writing -looong- stories, in fact the shortest story I have ever written until this one was 6 pages long, 10 font, single spaced (my teacher took points off for making it too long but I got extra points to make up for them for making my story so professional like). It messed up my style of wrintin in my opinion, so oneshots are hell, thanks for reading thou! I really appreciate it.

SO. MUCH. FLUFF. Even I began to cry writing it. Please review~ 3


	2. Epilogue

Has Yet to be Named - Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~ SweetTart Hetalian Stories ~~~~~~~~~~

"WO~AH!" All the children exclaim as they walk into the room. Canada smiles, overjoyed with the attention. Over his leg was a bright red caste, the white bandages under it makeing it seem even more amazing -colors of his flag. He was the first kid in the block to ever have a cast and now everyone was over to sign it. He guessed running away and getting hurt wasn't such a bad thing afterall."Me first!" Alfred yells, pushing past their friends with the markers. Mathew giggled his brother was such a moron.

"Is that a polar bear? A real one?" A kid asks, holding an cones of ice cream. He then swithes his gaze onto alfred, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, actually he was my birthday present! His name is Kuma!" The little canadain smiles hugging his bear getting the boy to look back at him. Alfred finishes signing his cast. "THERE!" He exclaims backing up so people could see his work. Hero was written all over it. "Hey! You! You didn't leave us anyroom!" The boy with the ice creams yells, shoving the cold dessert into his face.

Alfred falls on his butt. "Ack!" the boy yells, "that was supposed to be a present from me and my mom." Alfred begins to lick up the dessert off his face and body. Canada laughs again, pleased. He was back safe at home. France smothered him with kisses, England scolded America and hugged the living daylights out of them. "Ah! Umm..." the boy glances back at Mathew. "I was at your party the other day, but you didn't know me but uh, I know you and so uh, well your brother is my rival and uh" he starts. "Whats your name?" Matthew asks, the boy blushes. "I'm Cuba, nice to meet you." He answers looking down. "And you're Matt..." He trails off. Canada blushes, someone remembered his name, and they just met. In fact he didn't even tell him his name yet. Matthew hugged Kuma tighter, hiding his red face.

"Whaa~atever! Alfred says rolling his eyes, the ice creams accident already finished off. Cuba glares at the kid. Little Canada smiled, "You know I never said I forgave you, Al" he giggled. "What! Really!" Alfred pouted and began begging for forgiveness. Maybe he couldn't redo what his brother did, and maybe everyone will remember his as _that_, but he was content back with his family and a new friend. Plus he loved his name even if people forgot about him. "Mathew?" Cuba asked. Little Canada smiled brightly.

~~~~~~~~~~ SweetTart Hetalian Stories ~~~~~~~~~~

So I know I said it was a oneshot but I wanted to make an epilogue. So there. Its finally, the end.

Oh and for those wondering what America and others had called him, it was

_BAM! SPAIN! SPAIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I SWEAR-_

-espana


End file.
